


Americano, Sepakbola, dan Sketsa di Carik Kertas Musik

by Lemonteajelly



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonteajelly/pseuds/Lemonteajelly
Summary: Di balik meja kedai kopi di samping lapangan sepakbola, Kim Wooseok akan mengerjakan pesananiced americanoyang sama, sedangkaniaakan menampakkan diri dari balik pintu kaca, bagai perjanjian tak tertulis di antara mereka.Oh, baiklah, itu dulu.Hal terakhir yang Wooseok dengar tentang orang itu adalah, "Barangkali ia tidak akan datang lagi."  Namun kala ia menemukan orang itu di lain kesempatan, ia tidak sedang memesanamericano.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 7





	Americano, Sepakbola, dan Sketsa di Carik Kertas Musik

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!  
> Kalau ada yang familiar dengan karya ini, ini hasil crosspost dari entriku untuk event Merubahkucing di Twitter. Bisa dibilang ini tulisan pertamaku yang kupublish, pastinya aku pingin tahu tanggapan kalian, jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk kasih krisar ya! ^^

_Satu gelas_ iced americano _ukuran besar._

Kurangi kadar es hingga delapan puluh persen.

 _Antarkan kepada pengunjung di meja nomor tujuh – di deretan sofa, paling dekat dengan jendela kaca_.

Kim Wooseok sudah khatam dengan pesanan yang selalu sama, seolah dirinya telah terprogram atas sebuah prosedur kerja yang paten.

Itu dulu.

(Oh baiklah, _dulu_ mungkin terdengar sedikit hiperbolis. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap, bermata sipit yang acap tersenyum lebar itu baru tak nampak sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Namun jarak kedatangannya yang sebelumnya begitu rapat membuat ketidakhadirannya seolah menciptakan rentang yang lama – meski tentu Wooseok tidak akan mengakuinya.)

_Suasana lapangan riuh selepas usainya satu ronde latihan. Orang berlari ke tepi, menenggak minuman dengan buru-buru lalu mengusap peluh dengan handuk yang semula tersampir di kursi penonton. Lalu ada dia, yang tersenyum sumringah dengan keringat masih membasahi rambut dan dahinya. Selang beberapa menit ia akan muncul di sini, masuk melalui pintu kaca di sebelah kanan meja kasir dengan membawa teman-temannya, barang tiga orang, dan mengambil tempat yang sama di sisi jendela._

Hingga satu waktu pemuda itu tidak lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Pada satu hari selepas latihan, bukan empat, namun tiga orang melenggang dari balik pintu. Meja nomor tujuh tetap terisi, namun salah satu sudut sofa tampak lengang. Satu hari, dua hari berkembang menjadi satu minggu dan dua minggu. Tetap saja, pemandangan tersebut tak mampu membuat Wooseok merasa terbiasa. Di detik ia berhenti menjadi semata-mata pengamat di belakang meja kasir dan memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, ia merasa tidak sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri (atau ironisnya, justru hanya di kala inilah ia sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri?).

“Belakangan teman kalian jarang kelihatan,” keluar dari mulut Wooseok ketika ketiga orang itu hendak membayar, sementara ia sibuk merutuki keputusannya.

Ketiganya saling mencuri pandang, seolah menemukan bahan gunjingan sekaligus mencari jawaban untuk dikatakan.

“Soal itu, barangkali ia tidak akan datang lagi.”

  


***

  


Hari itu Wooseok melihat pemuda itu lagi di sebuah kedai kopi lain di tengah kota. Ia tidak sedang memesan _Americano_.

Ketika saat itu datang, keduanya berpandangan. “Kamu yang di kedai lapangan itu kan? Lama tak jumpa.” Orang itu melambaikan tangan, menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan singkat yang tercipta.

“Ah, ya,” Wooseok terkesiap. Ia melirik gelas dalam genggaman sang lawan bicara. “Kopinya beda.”

“ _Americano_ tidak pernah sama jika bukan kamu yang buat.” Ia terkekeh. Wooseok mengulum sudut bibirnya sendiri, tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa sedikit tersanjung, meski ada sedikit rasa kesal akan bisa-bisanya dirinya dibercandakan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya. Namun lebih dari semua itu, sebuah pertanyaan mengusik benaknya.

“Lantas kenapa kamu tidak pernah datang lagi?”

Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menepuk pelan pundak Wooseok seraya berkata, “Bagaimana jika kita duduk sejenak?”

  


***

  


Keduanya mengambil tempat di meja kayu kecil di sisi pilar kedai kopi baru itu. Ironis, Wooseok membatin, sekarang aku adalah seorang pekerja di kedai kopi yang memesan di kedai kopi berbeda.

“Kita bahkan belum berkenalan,” ujarnya, membuka percakapan.

“Seungyoun,” ia menjulurkan tangan. “Cho Seungyoun.”

“Kim Wooseok,” balasnya, menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

‘Cho Seungyoun’ berdeham. “Tadi, sampai dimana kita?”

“Lantas kenapa kamu tidak pernah datang lagi.”

“Oh iya.” Ia mengangkat ujung celana panjangnya, memperlihatkan balutan gips yang menyelimuti betisnya. “Karena ini.”

“Cedera?” tanya Wooseok retoris. Satu kata itu sejatinya telah menjelaskan banyak hal. Ketidakhadirannya selama berpekan-pekan ini menjadi masuk akal, dan untuk hal yang lumrah pula bagi seorang pemain sepak bola. Kecuali untuk satu hal yang masih belum berani ia logikakan.

 _Barangkali ia tidak akan datang lagi_ masih menari-nari dalam kepalanya. Separah apakah? Nyatanya orang ini tengah ada di hadapannya setelah berkelayapan bebas di pusat kota. Nampaknya (dan semoga) kakinya akan pulih dalam waktu dekat.

“Masalahnya, ini bukan yang pertama kali,” Seungyoun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. “Aku pernah cedera jauh lebih parah daripada ini, dua tahun yang lalu.” Bagi seorang olahragawan, cedera adalah kawan yang lazim sekaligus momok yang mengerikan. Lukanya akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat, namun bekasnya tidak akan hilang, terus menggentayangi hingga suatu saat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang. Dan ini berlaku untuk sesuatu yang sangat literal.

Saat itu Wooseok hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Keduanya lantas mengalihkan obrolan, dan menghabiskan beberapa saat membicarakan hal berbeda.

“Barangkali aku akan datang lagi.”

Barangkali aku akan datang lagi. Adalah sebuah kontradiksi terhadap _barangkali aku tidak akan datang lagi_ yang telah sempat terucap kepada rekan-rekannya, baik karena satu hal yang telah ia ungkapan mau pun untuk alasan lainnya. Entah kenapa, di mata Wooseok, laki-laki itu tak tampak siap ketika mengatakannya.

“Atau,” maka ia berujar, “kita bisa bertemu lagi di tempat-tempat seperti ini.”

  


***

  


Dan bertemulah mereka lagi, akhir pekan kemudian di kedai kopi yang sama.

Percakapan itu dibuka Seungyoun dengan sebuah kejujuran. “Aku masih bingung apakah aku akan melanjutkan sepakbola.”

Wooseok terdiam.

“Kamu masih mencintai sepakbola.”

Tentu. Siapa yang bisa begitu saja melupakan sensasi ketika berpacu dengan angin dan merasakan manusia-manusia di sekitarmu mengepung – seolah menjadikanmu pusat perhatian, sedang kau berpikir cepat, mencari sebuah peluang untuk menembak ke celah antara sosok-sosok yang bergerak. Lalu, ketika kakimu beradu dengan bola dan melihatnya melesat. Riuh dan euforia ketika sebuah gol dinyatakan sah. Bagaimana bisa? Terlebih ketika semua itu terenggut dengan cara yang tidak diikhlaskan.

“Apa benar-benar harus kamu tinggalkan?”

Seungyoun benar-benar ingin bisa berkata tidak. Namun, sejak kecelakaan dua tahun lalu itu, frekuensi cedera-cedera kecil kian meningkat. Pun ia tetap memilih sepakbola, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia diizinkan bertahan.

Wooseok merasa bukan tempatnya untuk angkat bicara. Maka, ia mendengar dan mendengar hingga lawannya selesai bercerita. Namun, akhirnya ia tambahkan juga, setidaknya sesuatu yang ia tahu.

 _Jika satu pintu tertutup, maka yang lainnya akan terbuka_. Meski agaknya semua orang butuh waktu untuk menemukan yang mana.

  


***

  


Wooseok rasa hidup adalah tentang membuat pengecualian-pengecualian, dan ini adalah salah satunya.

Selama ini ia mengira dirinya tidak suka berlama-lama di kedai kopi, kecuali di balik meja kasir ketika ia menyibukkan diri meramu berbagai minuman. Namun beberapa pekan berturut-turut ia habiskan bicara _ngalor-ngidul_ dengan orang yang belum lama ia kenal – sekilas tentang hidup, tentang hal-hal apa saja yang secara spontan singgah dalam pembicaraan mereka, lalu kembali lagi tentang mimpi.

Kali ini pemuda Cho itu bercerita tentang kawannya yang baru saja membuka perusahaannya sendiri.

“Iya, padahal ia benar-benar mulai dari nol, dari jahit sendiri!” ujarnya diselingi menyesap kopi. “Tapi memang sejak awal ia sangat mencintai kerajinan tangan. Aku tidak terkejut kenapa ia bisa di posisi ini.”

“Wow, itu hebat,” Wooseok menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya perlahan. Sepertinya ia memahami kemana pembicaraan ini akan berjalan.

“Omong-omong, ada hal lain yang kamu sukai selain sepakbola?”

Seungyoun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaan meja. Menimbang-nimbang. “Musik, mungkin?” Alis matanya terangkat sedikit, nampaknya ia sedikit terkejut akan pengalihan percakapan tersebut. “Aku dulu pernah belajar gitar, lumayan buat mengiringi menyanyi di waktu senggang. Pernah coba-coba buat lagu juga.”

Ganti Wooseok yang membelalak, “Buat lagu sendiri?”

“Iya, tapi banyak juga yang bukan lagu serius. Aku pernah buat lagu untuk menegur teman kos yang suka mandi lama sekali,” Seungyoun mengenang. Tangannya dikepalkan, dibuatnya jadi mikrofon jadi-jadian seiring ia mendendangkan “ _Sampai kapan aku harus menanti_?” dengan raut wajah kocak yang dibuat-buat.

Keduanya tertawa. “Bagus itu. Cobalah nyanyikan lagi, aku ingin dengar.”

“Aduh, jangan yang itu,” Seungyoun masih tergelak. “Tapi kapan-kapan bolehlah, kita cari tempat yang lebih sepi, kita sama-sama menyanyi. Bagaimana?”

Pria satunya mengangguk. “ _Deal_.”

“Kamu sendiri?”

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memainkan jemarinya seolah memutar-mutar sebuah pena yang kasatmata. “Seniman komik. Aku pernah ingin menulis sebuah _manhwa_ ,” katanya, diam-diam mengulum senyum. Teringat olehnya masa-masa dimana ia pernah menggambar komik-komik empat panel bertokohkan dirinya dan teman-teman dari klub vokal sekolah menengah. Salah satu kawannya yang rupanya menggemari film-film animasi tidak henti memuji-muji karyanya. Reaksinya yang berlebihan membuat Wooseok tak sanggup menahan tawa.

“Kamu jago melukis rupanya,” Seungyoun terkekeh. “Bisa gambar aku?”

Sebuah tangan tersodor di hadapannya. “Bayarannya? Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Seungyoun.”

“Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu yang namanya komisi.” Sang lawan bicara mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Jangan khawatir soal harga kue dan minuman yang kamu pesan hari ini. Nanti kuganti.”

Wooseok tercenung, tidak menyangka ucapannya akan ditanggapi begitu serius. “ _So, draw me like one of your French girls_.”

Yang ditagih memutar bola matanya, menyadari dari mana referensi tersebut didapatkan. “ _I don’t even know any French girl_ ,” ia berkilah. “ _But I’ll see what I can do_.”

  


***

  


Kadang-kadang Wooseok merasa hidup begitu lucu. Awalnya ia mengira Seungyoun-lah yang datang padanya bagaikan seorang pasien yang mencari penawar dilema akan mimpi-mimpinya. Namun, kini dirinyalah yang dibuat tertegun memikirkan mimpi-mimpinya sendiri, sekaligus segala “jika” dan “apa yang mungkin terjadi”.

Jika Seungyoun masih mencintai sepakbola, maka ia rasa ia pun masih cinta pada seni.

Siapa bilang ia tidak rindu saat-saat dimana grafit beradu dengan permukaan kertas, menikmati setiap guratan yang berubah menjadi jejak. Setiap ia menonton film-film animasi di masa kecilnya, lalu memikirkan ide cerita miliknya sendiri dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk komik-komik sederhana di sebuah buku catatan tak bergaris. Bahkan ketika keterbatasan waktu akhirnya mengemas kebiasaan _ngomik_ dengan cerita yang runtut menjadi sketsa-sketsa penghilang penat, diam-diam ia menikmatinya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada sesuatu yang ideal, termasuk dalam menjalani apa yang disukai. Menggambar tak selamanya mudah (seperti saat ini, tangannya menggores-menghapus-menggores-menghapus).

Suatu saat tekanan dan tuntutan pekerjaan akan membuatnya terhimpit dan lama-lama jenuh. Dan apa yang lebih miris dari menemukan bahwa sesuatu yang menjadi tempatnya berlindung dapat sewaktu-waktu berganti menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin melarikan diri? Ia masih ingin menyimpan seni di hatinya sebagai sebuah penyembuhan dan bukan luka. Dari situ ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada jenis cinta yang bukan untuk dimiliki, bahkan kepada sesuatu yang tak berwujud nyata.

  


***

  


Seungyoun menepati janji. Pertemuan hari ini bukanlah di sebuah kedai kopi, melainkan di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi.

Kali ini ia datang membawa gitar dan berhelai-helai kertas musik – beberapa di antaranya telah menguning. Wooseok melirik-lirik takjub. _Sejak kapan_?

“Seru juga, bertemu untuk berdendang-dendang santai begini. Ada _request_?”

“Lagu ciptaanm-“ jawaban Wooseok terpotong ketika Seungyoun mulai memainkan kunci-kunci nada. Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu hendak melayangkan protes atas tawaran _request_ yang setengah hati, namun diurungkannya. Nada lagu ini familiar.

“ _Walking in the Winter_?” sahutnya, sedikit terlalu bersemangat. “Bagaimana kamu tahu ini lagu kesukaanku?”

“Siapa dulu,” tukas sang pemusik. Ah, bilang saja ini kebetulan. Namun apapun itu, dengan senang hati Wooseok menyambut petikan gitar tersebut dengan nyanyiannya sendiri, sementara Seungyoun pun turut menyumbangkan suara pada stanza berikutnya. Keduanya berpadu dengan melodi gitar hingga nada terakhir dilantunkan.

“Wah, suaramu keren!” Seungyoun lantas menepuk bahu Wooseok.

“Terima kasih,” Wooseok sedikit membungkukkan kepala. Ia menikmatinya lebih dari yang ia kira.

“Sekarang apa lagi?”

“Kau yang bilang mau memainkan lagu ciptaanmu sendiri!”

“Ah, baiklah, baiklah,” Seungyoun menyeringai tipis, kembali dengan mikrofon pura-puranya. “Lagu selanjutnya saya persembahkan untuk Kim Wooseok-“

Ia memutus kalimatnya dengan cengiran kuda, selepas yang disebut namanya memberikan tatapan penuh penghakiman, dan segera kembali meraih gitarnya. Ia pun mulai bermain.

Wooseok masih terduduk santai, namun matanya menatap Seungyoun lekat-lekat seiring ia menyanyikan beberapa lagu dari kertas-kertas musik yang sebagian telah kusam tersebut. Warna vokal Seungyoun yang halus mencapai nada-nada tinggi, diselingi irama gitar yang serasi. Benar, ia menikmatinya lebih dari yang ia akui, dan nampaknya begitu pula dengan Seungyoun sendiri. Pria itu tampak begitu larut dalam suasana, membuat Wooseok bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak menekuni ini sejak lama.

Separuh sadar, tangan Wooseok meraih tumpukan kertas musik yang sedang tidak dipakai. Ia mengambil secarik, membaliknya ke halaman yang kosong dan mulai menggores-goresinya dengan pensil. Inspirasi yang enggan menghampirinya semalaman seketika mengalir sedemikian lancarnya.

Itu, hingga Seungyoun berhenti memetik gitarnya.

Sempat terlena, Wooseok dengan sigap meletakkan kertas musik tersebut di sisinya dengan posisi menghadap atas, tak membiarkan sang pemilik tahu apa yang dikerjakannya. “Kenapa kamu tidak dari dulu bermusik?”

Jika dilogika, jawabannya mungkin tidak sulit diterka. Masalah penghasilan. Atau sama seperti dirinya (terlebih ini perihal memilih dua hal yang sama-sama disuka). Bisa jadi sejatinya mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda.

“Kalau kamu, kenapa tidak menggambar?”

Ia pun sempat berkali-kali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri akan hal itu.

Akan tetapi, dari kopi ia menemukan cinta.

Ia menemukan cinta ketika ia menyeduh _espresso_ perlahan-lahan, menikmati pekat aromanya yang lepas ke udara.

Ia menemukan cinta di balik segelas _iced americano_ kebanggaannya yang ia hidangkan kepada pembeli.

Dan juga, ketika peminumnya menghidu, menyesap kopi buatannya dan tersenyum setelahnya.

Hal-hal sederhana itu yang membuat hiruk pikuk suasana kedai kopi selepas latihan sepakbola yang disangkanya terlalu penat justru terasa nyaman. Ia sama sekali belum ingin meninggalkan tempatnya yang biasa, di balik etalase kue dan meja kasir.

(Dan kini, bisakah ia menyebut bahwa _orang itu_ turut berkontribusi di dalamnya?)

Barangkali, hal yang sama terjadi pada Seungyoun saat ini. Entah, apakah ia baru melirik kembali gitar cokelat yang dipetiknya dengan santai serta kertas-kertas berisikan catatan lagu yang sempat dibiarkan kusut dan melihatnya sebagai salah satu impian baru, cinta baru yang dapat dipilihnya. Memang hanya satu, terlebih secara akan banyak pertimbangan-pertimbangan lain yang Wooseok jelas tak punya kendali atasnya. Namun, melihat sekelebat kebahagiaan yang tersirat di wajahnya kala ia sedang bermusik, dalam hati Wooseok berharap Seungyoun memperhitungkannya.

Karena itulah, sesaat sebelum ia mengakhiri pertemuannya kali ini, diserahkannya lembar kertas musik yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. Di baliknya kini tergambar sosok Seungyoun yang tengah asyik memetik gitar dengan imbuhan catatan yang sedikit sulit terbaca.

 _Maaf telah lancang, namun kurasa momen ini adalah salah satu versi dirimu yang paling kusukai_.

  


***

  


Hari-hari berikutnya Wooseok jalani seperti yang sudah-sudah – meramu kopi di belakang meja. Beberapa pelanggan memesan _iced americano_ , membuatnya sedikit merasa bangga (dan barangkali tidak disadarinya bahwa senyumnya terulas tiap ada yang memesan menu spesial ini).

Dan selang beberapa hari sekali, empat pojok sofa meja nomor tujuh itu kembali terisi. _Barangkali ia akan datang lagi ternyata bukan sekadar janji_ , ada rasa puas yang membuncah di dadanya akan hal ini. Nampaknya orang itu memang tidak lagi bermain di lapangan. Malah, didengar-dengarnya kini ia punya pekerjaan sampingan – meski sesungguhnya ia ingin mengetahuinya dari sang oknum terkait sendiri. Namun, beberapa kali ia terlihat tas gitar tersampir di punggungnya.

Dan dalam beberapa kesempatan pula – seperti hari ini, orang itu akan mendatangi meja kasir. Setelah memesan, disisipkannya satu pertanyaan. “Barangkali kita bisa bertemu di tempat-tempat lain lagi, seperti sebelumnya, akhir pekan ini?”

Kali ini Wooseok yang balas berjanji, “Ya, kurasa aku akan datang lagi.”


End file.
